


Frat Boy Kisses Athlete?? *Not Clickbate*

by orphan_account



Series: Frat Boys Suck At Relationships?? *Not Clickbait* [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Vibing In a Bathroom, Frat Boy Nolan, M/M, There's no kiss im sorry it's just nolan being drunk n tk being like.. maybe i should help him??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, he’s pretty confident in his exam and it’s funny to watch Carter almost waterboard himself with cheap beer while Kevin yells “Chug! Chug! Chug!” in his thick Boston accent. He’s tired and sleepy enough that he probably could actually fall asleep if he managed to haul himself to his room that he tightly locked and considered swallowing the key just to make sure no one has sex on his bed, but he didn’t because that seemed, like, slightly insane and weird. Whatever.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: Frat Boys Suck At Relationships?? *Not Clickbait* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Frat Boy Kisses Athlete?? *Not Clickbate*

**Author's Note:**

> u know u've hit rock bottom when u write a fic for a thing u've been interested in for like a month. i'm sorry i know the characterisation is bad!!!! i know!! anways warning time; vomiting & talk of vomiting, nothing graphic or gross <3 n EXTREMELY mild homophobic blink n you'll miss it !

Kevin’s a good housemate, probably the best one that Nolan’s had since he joined the frat; he washes the dishes, turns the light off when he sees Nolan’s eyebrows knotting, replaces the milk when he’s finished. Like, he’s just a nice dude to live with. But, and _god_ it’s a big but, he happens to be _frat bro™_.

Nolan is too so it’s not like he can even complain about Kevin being in a frat house, because he’s the exact same and is _in_ the exact same house. But, he’s not aggressively frat bro-ish like Kevin is; who proudly announces to everyone he meets that he’s part of Alpha Phi Alpha, and he throws parties every weekend like it’s his job and obligation to (maybe it is? Nolan’s never asked) and always, always introduces himself as the co-leader of Alpha Phi Alpha.

Nolan doesn't even say Alpha Phi Alpha to himself without cringing. Kev amazes him.

So, anyways, picture this; it’s a Saturday night, nearing one in the morning, Nolan has an exam tomorrow at eight thirty, there’s music blasting and alcohol already in his hand and he’s watching G crush people at beer pong even though both his hands are wrapped in casts because G’s just super cool and amazing like that.

He probably should just drink the rest of his lukewarm beer and call it a night and then go study. But he doesn’t because that would actually be the right thing to do. And, Nolan is a frat bro, he’s not going to miss the chance to get stupidly drunk and sloppily make out with a cheerleader, he’s a man with needs.

And it’s not like it’s an important exam, it’s about, like, Shakespeare. Nolan’s pretty sure he can just make something up like: Romeo was gay and felt internalized homophobia and to try and combat this feeling, he decided to get stupidly attached to every woman who semi-caught his eye. And he’s pretty sure his teacher will pass him and if they don’t Nolan is not above pulling out the homophobic card.

So, he’s pretty confident in his exam and also it’s funny to watch Carter almost waterboard himself with cheap beer while Kevin yells “Chug! Chug! Chug!” in his thick Boston accent. He’s tired and sleepy enough that he probably could actually fall asleep if he managed to haul himself to his room that he tightly locked and considered swallowing the key just to make sure no one has sex on his bed, but he didn’t because that seemed like, slightly insane and weird. Whatever.

But, he’s not going to just ask Kevin to stop throwing these parts because G’s a law major so that means he’s like eight layers of pent up and he kinda needs this to let go, and Carter’s a psychology major so it’s probably good for him to see people in their natural habitats and to observe how alcohol affects moods and shit (although Carter seems to be on a steady path towards getting hammered himself so there’s probably not a lot of observing). 

So, it’s not like Nolan can just go up to Kev and be like, _“heyyyyy bestie i h8 ur parties stop throwing them <3”_ so he just takes another sip of his nasty beer that he swears must be out of date and makes conversation with the girl next to him who’s been trying to get his attention for the past twenty minutes. 

She’s boring and pretty, with blonde hair that’s curled lightly and heavy makeup that must make her skin sweat with the bulk of it, and Nolan’s hand fits nicely on the curve of her waist. Her mouth is wet and he can hear Joel hooting in the back, probably winning a game, and Nolan slides a hand up her skirt, feeling her upper thigh but not going any higher, giving her a second to object because he’s just so nice like that. 

She doesn’t.

It’s exactly two hours later, and his mind is foggy with beer and he has a lipstick stain on his neck. The party is in full swing and only getting louder and Nolan’s pretty sure he’s going to throw up, his head is dizzy and his eyes can’t focus. He’s well and truly on his way to passing out and waking up in his own vomit. Lovely imagery. 

The wall has become his best friend and he uses it to steady himself so he doesn't go face first into the carpeting. He managed to get the girl up the stairs and into the guest bedroom (he’s _not_ letting anyone in his room if the guest room is open) but when they finished, she kissed him on the cheek and went back downstairs, so, okay he got the message and drank so much that his feet don’t feel like his own and then somehow got himself _back upstairs_.

He’s about to collapse, and carefully slides down the wall and let’s his legs sprawl out in front of him, like starfishing in the upstairs hallway will sober him. He’s pretty sure he’ll have a water bottle and adderall on his night stand in the morning. Jake pretends like he doesn’t have a motherly instinct and denies it even though everyone knows it’s him. He’s half-way through pre-planning his breakfast like he’ll even remember it when some guy almost face-palms the ground after tripping over Nolan’s legs. Nolan holds back a laugh.

“Whoa, bud,” He says, his accent obnoxiously Canadian. “Sorry, didn’t see you.”  
  


“How?” Nolan asks, just because he likes being bitchy when he’s drunk apparently.

“Wasn’t looking.” The guy replies, then he crouches down on his hunkers and looks Nolan right in the eyes. He’s, like, objectively not good looking; his eyes are too beady and his hair’s a little too long to work for him and he’s like stupidly tanned even though it’s November, and his mouth is small and lopsided. “You look awful, bud.”

Nolan kind of wants to kiss him.

  
He settles with “I feel awful.” instead of tonguing the man down right there in the hallway. The guy nods and then holds his hand out and Nolan looks at it, his hands aren’t anything special (Nolan still doesn’t get how people have hand kinks), but palms are soft and when he hauls Nolan up, Nolan can’t help but think ‘ _sexy man strong <3 _’. Sue him, he’s twenty and horny all the fucking time.

He lets the guy shove him into the closest bathroom which is Kevin’s and makes Nolan sit on the edge of the bathtub while he fills up the toothbrush cup (without the toothbrushes because that would be stupid) with water and hands it to Nolan, who drinks it, and keeps the thought of how minty the water tastes to himself.

He needs to puke.

“You good?” The guy asks, almost like he can read Nolan’s mind which would be a super cool super power but he’s pretty sure that power’s aren’t real so he must just look really fucking awful that this guy he doesn’t even know feels the need to take care of him.

“I’m gonna throw up.”

The guy holds back his hair which is a surprisingly sweet gesture but Nolan’s too busy removing the contents of his stomach to get a boner about it, so instead he just tries not to get any on the guy’s shoes.

“What’s your name, dude?” 

“TK.” Stupid fucking name. “You?”

“Noah.” Never tell people your real name, Law and Order SVU taught him that. Although, maybe it was for online, but whatever, it’s a rule Nolan lives by.

And then he’s back to almost choking on his own vomit. He hopes he gets some on the ground just because it would be a bitch for Kevin to clean up and Nolan's feeling mean, but he didn't and yes, he does feel like sulking about it. So, yeah, that’s how his Saturday went. And when he’s finished he can hear the guy going “ _you’re fine, you’re doing great, you’re fine_ ” like he’s a drunk sorority girl in a club bathroom needing reassurance. Which he’s not exactly miles away from.

He briefly wonders if this is something that TK does a lot, you know, taking care of random drunk people because he’s actually not awful at it. But, his body decides now is beddy-byes and knocks him the fuck out before he can ask.

  
  


Nolan finds himself on a Thursday morning doing a ‘What Type Of Lover Are You?’ uquiz before class (Silent Lover, in case you wanted to know) because that’s where he is, like, mentally. And then he reblogs a ton of Richard Siken poetry on Tumblr because, again, that's where he is mentally.

And he gets his results back from his exam (87%) and cries in the library because, like, that's where he is mentally. He’s about to read something like Pride and Prejudice because - listen you don’t need to hear it a fourth time, he’s not mentally well and good right now - when he spots T… fuck he’s forgot the guy’s name. T-Something.

TJ seems like the obvious answer but like _fuck_ he’s going to depend on his brain and logical reasoning and decides to go over and sit across from him because that's- shut up, you get it. He kind of means to go over and thank him but his brain has taken a vacation and has completely left him so they sit in silence for a moment.

_thanks for helping me and holding back my hair that i really should get cut but i like might have depression and i have no motivation to do anything that would personally benefit myself because i hate myself  
_

No.

“Thanks for the other night.” Keep it classy and simple, good Nolan.

The guy shifts a little in his seat. He looks better when he’s not crammed into a packed frat house and under the hallway lights that are nearly broken. His eyes are less shifty and Nolan can see his actually has really good bone structure - which is a totally heterosexual thing to notice because Nolan is 100% Hetero™.

“No problem, bud.” The guy’s so Canadian it makes Nolan homesick. He’s sprawled out a few textbooks and Nolan is spotting a lot of numbers so that either means T-Something is a business major or math major. Both are revolting options, he can't believe he's going to sleep with this guy even though the guy doesn't know it yet.

“Business?” Nolan asks, because he also has no idea how to structure basic sentences and instead just says one word and hopes the person fills in the rest.

The guy shakes his head. “Math,” and then decides to share his life story, “I’m dyslexic so it’s easier than business. Well, I’m not diagnosed but I might as well be. My parents were always weird about that sort of stuff. Like, I might have ADHD as well but I’ll never know because my mom refused to admit it.”

  
  
“Could go by yourself.” Nolan says, hoping to make this an actual conversation and not just T-Something speaking.

“No.” T-Something says like it’s obvious. “I’m not going without my mommy.”

And he whines at the end to make himself childish sounding which works and Nolan has to fight himself from smiling, _ew_. He has a reputation to uphold. But, like, T-Something is kinda... funny? Nice? Attractive? 

“So, Norman, what were you doing at a stupid frat party? Doesn’t seem like your scene.”

“I happen to be apart of the stupid frat.”

“Yikes.”

  
  
“I know.” 

Nolan quirks up an eyebrow at him and the guy finally puts down his pen because yes, he had been doing his homework during the conversation because he’s some multi-talented freak. Nolan still remembers how his hands felt.

“What do you major?” 

“English.”

  
  
The guy hums. _Okay fuck this, I’m getting his name._

“How do you spell your name?”  
  


“It’s two letters.”

  
  
“I forgot your name and it seemed politer to ask how to spell it rather than what is your name.”

  
  
The guy smiles. He has a nice smile, lopsided and completely stupid and he might even have a chip in his tooth. Nolan might just fall in love right then and there because that’s where he is mentally. 

“It’s Travis Konecny, but I go by TK.” The guy sits up to lean closer over the table. “You? Or are you gonna stick with Noah from the other night.”

“Nolan Patrick.”

“Okay. Nolan.” The guy has the audacity to roll his eyes like it’s a basic name. His name is fucking _Travis_ , he has no grounds to slander Nolan. “Do you have classes now?”

“No?”

“Do you want to, maybe, get coffee or something?” 

  
_Yes, absolutely, you’re so hot_. All embarrassing answers that Nolan immediately discards but like, TK is stupidly hot. Sue him. He’s horny and depressed and TK is Right There. “Yeah, sure.”

  
  
Oscar award winning performance for how he manages to come off nonchalant.

He’s glad he didn’t puke on TK’s shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@laurenault](https://laurenault.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
